The present invention relates to a method for producing a knitted article on a flat knitting machine.
In particular for clothing articles with pockets or collars or with special pattern effects, the parallel production of a base knitted texture and a partial knitted texture is desired. Also, no limitation must be imposed for the utilized formation technique for the basic and partial knitted textures. Known knitting processes could not satisfy these requirements. It is however known to produce pockets by a hose round knitting technique, so that the basic knitted texture with this technique has left stitches in the region of the pocket rear base, which distorts the optical impression of the knitted product since the pockets mainly slightly protrude, so that also the pocket background is seen.
In accordance with another process, the pockets are produced as hose-shaped dents of the base knitted texture, whose side edges are sewn together later, which leads to high manufacturing expenses.